Midnight Sun
by Little Miss Jigsaw
Summary: 1 month, and the days get longer, the nights get shorter, and everything gets hotter. Oneshot, for now. DV, with mention of S? Can be viewed as SJ, SC or SOC


This is very very short, and very very weird... It was written at 1:30 in the morning during a Twilight Zone episode, by the same name... (and I considered using a similar ending, but changed my mind)

So if it has a Twilight Zone weirdness to it, that's why.

I am aware that this is very very scientifically incorrect, and I don't care. I never even really intended to publish this anywhere, but Natalia on Gateworld seemed to like it, so I reckoned I'd see if anyone else did, too.

_Midnight Sun_

They are arguing, as usual, when Sam brings them the news. It is a moment they will never forget... Vala says she's getting fat, Daniel agrees, Vala insults Daniel, and the rest of the team just watches, never knowing that this will be the last little banter about Vala's pregnancy they will witness . Sam, now Brigadier General Samantha Carter, simply blurts out the words. In less than a year, earth will be gone. The planet's on a collision course with the sun, and there is nothing that can be done. No alien allies, to get them out of a jam; the Asgaard are dead. No miracle fix Sam can cook up; she's already tried everything.

No one wants to believe it.

No one wants to hear it.

They're doomed. They have no way off the planet. The stargate is gone, destroyed in the last Ori attack on earth. Their ships are gone, too, destroyed with the stargate. The victory over the Ori had come at great cost. Atlantis can't send help. They don't know what's going on. They don't have the resources, to help.

All the planets they've saved, earth included, all the enemies they've defeated, and earth is to be destroyed because of a freak one-in-a-million event. Daniel finds it ironic. Vala finds it terrifying. Both wonder what's to come, yet are afraid to find out.

---------------

A month after the news comes, things are going bad. The days get longer, nights get shorter, and everything gets hotter. Everything is going to hell in a hand-basket faster than expected. They only get worse. Vala is six months pregnant by now, and the heat begins to get to her... Daniel holds her as she cries that all she wants is a breezy day, to ease the discomfort, and all the while, Daniel prays that this will all be a nightmare, and he will wake in a cool room, with Vala cuddled next to him. It never happens.

---------------

Three months, and the heat gets worse. Cities are emptied, as people rush to anywhere with water... Lakes, rivers, ponds, anything. But water is drying up, like everything else on the planet. People die by the dozens each day, most by suicide, some from heat exhaustion. Anything drinkable becomes precious, something worth killing for. Sam is unlucky enough to get caught in the crossfire of a fight concerning several crates of bottled water. She dies in her home in Colorado Springs, in the company of her team, and husband. The hospitals that are even open anymore are too full to take what seems like a simple concussion, and minor bruising. No one ever knows that a simple examination could have revealed the internal bleeding, and her life could have been saved...

---------------

Four months, and Daniel and Vala's daughter is born. They name her Sam.

----------------

Five months, and there's no such thing as night anymore, no such thing as a lake, or a river... No such thing as an ocean... Five months, and Samantha Jackson is gone, unable to last in the heat. The day her daughter dies, Vala lashes out at Daniel, screams and shouts at him. Her screams turn to pleas, as she falls against him, clutching her baby girl to her chest. She begs him to make it all go away, to turn back time, and make everything alright. Daniel simply takes her in his arms, holding her, and the lifeless body of their little girl, wishing he could do what she asked. Turn back the clock to the day Vala discovered she was pregnant, the day the Ori attacked, and just leave earth then...

---------------

Six months, and they are all alone in the city. There's no one left. Everyone is dead, or have gone on to other cities, in hope of a cooler climate. The silence is maddening. Daniel is sure that both he and Vala are more than a little insane by then. He finds he doesn't care.

-------------

Seven months, the end of it all, according to Sam... Seven months, and there is not a living soul left on earth. Seven months, and everyone has succumbed to the heat, and insanity. Seven long months Daniel and Vala had stayed alive, and for what? The hope that somehow, some way, they might get help? They had known they were going to die since that day seven months before.

Now they lay together, in the remains of the SGC, the only place where either had ever really felt at home, not a mark on them, but they were dead all the same... They had finally let go, finally ended the nightmare, finally made everything alright...

And now, from somewhere in the complex, comes a sound, not a minute after husband and wife have taken their last breath: _This is Jan'ek of the Tok'ra... Any survivors, please respond..._

END

Now... This is intended as a one shot, albeit a depressing one, but, Nat seems to think that it holds potential for an actual fic... This is a POSSIBILITY... But at the moment I have two other fics to put my attention into.

I MAY do a second chapter, if the little bugs of ideas that Nat implanted in my brain don't leave me alone, but for now, this is a oneshot, and is complete... but time will tell if it remains as such.


End file.
